1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly relates to an exercise device providing symmetry index.
2. Description of Related Art
Flywheels typically constitute rotating devices useful for storing rotational energy. A flywheel is a spinning wheel rotor with a fixed axis whereby energy is stored in the rotor as rotational energy. Flywheels have a moment of inertia and thus resist changes in rotational speed. The rotational energy is proportional to the square of its rotational speed.
Gait analysis is the biomechanics systematic study of human motion, using instrument to measure and analyze walk movements. The gait analysis can be used to assess individuals with conditions affecting their ability to walk. Commercial exercise devices have no gait analysis function. Symmetry index has been used to gait analysis to access the condition of recovery.